


The One

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series drabble - Barbara's POV
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 11





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

They say you know when you finally meet ‘the one’. 

Your eyes may connect across a crowded room and you’ll be hit with the knowledge that you have met the one that you’ll share your life with. Or perhaps your soul will recognise theirs as the one that you’ll grow old with.

As if! I mean, who in their right mind would look at me and think ‘yes, that’s the woman I want to spend the rest of my days loving’? I’m no man’s idea of a happily ever after.

At least I thought I wasn’t.

Seems I was mistaken.


End file.
